The Queen and The Warrior
by Mostly Dead Inside
Summary: When the queen of albion, Rue, get shouted at by a thu'um she wakes up in the world of Nirn. With the help of the Dovahkiin and the Companions will she get back home or will she stay in this new world? Only time will tell. Disclaimer: i dont own Either series. HeroXDovakiin
1. The Rift

**DIsclaimer : I dont own The Elder Scrolls or Fable. I hope you enjoy. Please review :3**

She sat in her throne room awaiting her next appointment. A mysterious man walked in. He had a large cloak on. She greeted the man as royalty must. He said not a word. The court was silent with nervousness. Inhaled air for his nostrils wow love for everyone in the court to hear. He then shouted at her in a weird tounge and a force it her causing her to pass out.

(Dragonborn 1st person)

Aela pulled her bow back and realesed the arrow which then hit the elk in the head.

"Good job" I said grinning "But i have seen better."

The huntress growled and said "You have not."

I laughed at her and she punched me in the jaw. I held my jaw as she reloaded her bow and aimed for another elk that was looking around for its partner. She fired and as she did a rift in the sky opened and a person came falling out and got hit in the arm with the arrow instead. We ran up to the woman who was wearing strange clothing. Her arm was healing around the arrow quickly.

"What in the name of Talos just happened?!" Aela asked pulling her arrow out while I applied healing magic to the wound.

"I don't know" I said stopping and picking her up "Lets take her back to Jorrvaskr. She is out like a light so lets hurry before she wakes up.

My Shield-Sister nodded in agreement. We were just out side of Whiterun. I thanked Hercine that we were. We would be able to properly investigate what just happened in Jorrvaskr then in the wild somewhere.


	2. Another Woman Appears

_**Okay, I said nothing to you kittens chapter one. I am sorry. I was lazy and then forgot before I uploaded DX. I will try to update every day that is not a weekened. Anyways please enjoy these chapters and review :3. Just tell me like how you guys are doing or something. Also i am going to call you kittens because kittens are cute and cudly and evil... Evil is so cute :3. Okay, I am rambling so on to le story!**_

I sat on a chair pulled up by my bed that I let her sleep on. She had been out for three days now. I was intrigued by the things she had on her person. Her sword looked different then anything I had ever seen. When i touched it I found out it was silver which hurt me like the void. My brain made the mental note to not touch glowing parts on swords.

(A/N The sword is called Wolfsbane. I would do a great Injustice to try and explain its beauty so I shall not try! Sorry!)

"W-what happened" the woman asked throwing her hands up to her face. When she romeved her hands from her face she noticed she was in a new place. She jumped out of bed as fast as a cat and grabbed her sword and she pointed it to my throat.

"Its okay I won't hurt you" I said throwing my hands into the air.

"Give me my gun!" she shouted at me. I looked at her confused. Gun? What was a gun? I assumed it was the trinket so i grabbed it and handed it to her. She snatched it out of my hands.

"See i gave you your... gun?" I asked still trying to play with the new word on my tounge. She lowered her sword and glared at me.

"Where are we" she asked "Where are my clothes?"

"You are in Jorrvaskr in Whiterun" I said lowerig my arms "My shield-sister Aela changed your clothes so you must ask her."

"Jorrvaskr" she asked "Whiterun? What mind games are you trying to play with me? This is not a joke."

"I am not playing mind games" I said "You fell out of a rift, a tear, in the sky. My Sheild-Sister and I brought you back here. You hav been out for three days."

"This is your last chance to tell me the truth before I cut your head off" she threatened her eyes flickering with anger. Thats when all color from the world around us disappeared. A woman in red and white robes stood before us. Her hood was pulled over her face and all you could see was her smile spread across her face.

"Hello my highness" she said switching her balance from one foot to another. Her hands were in front of her and her fingers were intertwined together.

_**We all know Theresa loves getting involved in this type of stuffs :3! I hope you all enjoyed chapter two! (Bows)**_


	3. Theresa and the Prophecy

_**Hello my kittens and welcome to the third chapter of The Queen an the Warrior! I hope you enjoy and please send me reviews. I have still yet to get a review and I am scared no one is reading this. *Sigh* Anyways lets begin!**_

The woman looked at the new woman with big eyes filled with surprise. I jolted up and put my hand on my dwarven sword. I would pull it out if I needed to. Also, did she just call the woman who fell from the sky highness?

"Theresa what happened?" she asked calming down into an eased expression.

"You were teleported into a new world" the woman Theresa said calmly with the same smile spread across her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked Theresa.

"A man used a Thu'um that is a type of magic from this world on you" she said "It teleported you here."

"A Thu'um?" I piped up finally a little suprised at mself for saying anything.

"Yes" said Theresa "Something you know well Dovahkiin."

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I can only stay here for a little bit longer so let me get to the point" she said ignoring my question "You two must work together for Queen Rue to get back home to her people. That is the only information I can share with you for the moment."

With that she disappeared and the color returned to the room. Rue looked at me sizing me up. I simply continued to gack at the spot the woman Theresa had stood at.

"My clothes" she said "I want them now."

"I'll send Aela in with them" I said backing out of the room. I told Aela to give clothes while i left Jorrvaskr to walk around Whiterun to clear my head about the strange events that had just happened.


End file.
